The Alicorn Princesses get captured
This is how The Alicorn Princesses get captured goes in My Little Pony Ninjago: The Movie. Ninja and the Ponies get back to the shore Skylor: This isn't going well. Jay: How much more worse can this day get? Dash coughs Applejack: What were you thinking? I mean, stealing their pearl? Twilight Sparkle: sighs It was the only way to save Equestria. Pinkie Pie: 'Cept it wasn't! The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving! gasps Unless... You didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy: gasp Twilight Sparkle: I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky, and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough! Princess Celestia: Twilight, please! Princess Luna: We know you never intended to do it! Princess Cadance: Why didn't you just ask for the pearl inside of trying to steal it? Pinkie Pie: No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you! Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on us. We're the ones Iron Baron wants. We're the Alicorn Princesses! Princess Celestia: Twilight, calm down! Princess Luna: We can figure this out! Princess Cadance: But we can figure this out if you just ease your temper! Pinkie Pie: You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends! grows more angry Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe, we would've been better off without friends like you!!! Princess Celestia: WHAT?! Princess Luna: WHAT?! Princess Cadance: Twilight, how can you say that?! Pinkie Pie: gasps suddenly looks down sadly walks past Twilight friends and the Ninja glare Lloyd Garmadon: Uh--If anyone needs me, I'll be at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. to do so Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and the rest of the Ninja leave and Cole glare at Twilight looks down regretful then turns and walks away sits on a rock sobbing and the other Princesses arrive Spike: Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out. Twilight Sparkle: No. sobbing I can't. sobbing I ruined everything. sobbing There's no chance to save Equestria now. sobbing And it's all my fault. sobbing pats Twilight comfortingly Princess Celestia: We know stealing the pearl was never your intent. Princess Luna: You did what you could Princess Cadance: And we're proud of you for that. smiles slightly but then hears Spike grunting Twilight Sparkle: Spike? gasps Nindroid's grabbed him Spike: muffled Twilight! Help! Princesses fight the Nindroid off cage drops over them Twilight Sparkle: gasps No no no no no! Noooooo! Princess Celestia: Not good. Princess Luna: It's a trap! Princess Cadance: They wanted us to save Spike so we could get captured! are hoisted up to the MechDragon Twilight Sparkle: Spiiiiiike!!! watches from below Spike: Twiliiiiiight!!! Nindroid activates his jetpack and flies after the MechDragon as it leaves with its captives